1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing method and, more particularly, to a method of processing images based on image segmentation using higher-order correlation clustering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image segmentation refers to an important preprocessing procedure of the latest algorithm related to high-level image understanding.
An image segmentation algorithm may refer to any one of graph-based and non-graph-based algorithms. Compared to a non-graph-based image segmentation algorithm, a graph-based image segmentation algorithm exhibits consistent image segmentations.
Correlation clustering methods may be classified into graph-based, global-objective and edge-labeling algorithms, and exhibit high performance in image segmentation. However, conventional correlation clustering methods are problematic in that segment boundaries are indistinct.